


[Dead Man's] Party In The Seireitei

by jesuisordure



Series: Strange Tales of the Seireitei : Meta Musings [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisordure/pseuds/jesuisordure
Summary: Playlists for the Gotei 13, Espada, mad guys, bad guys, sad guys, and 3 ships a-sailing. With delicate hints of AU/OOC interpretations, and a bonus mix featuring Death.Spotify [full tracklists included.]





	[Dead Man's] Party In The Seireitei

**Author's Note:**

> You will not pry my playlists from my hands, not even when they are cold and dead and you have to snap my fingers off, one by one.

**GREATEST HITS OF THE GOTEI**

[GHotG Vol i](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128NOEYUWjUEv4CriW1DLd) // party like it's 1699 // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181202698/)  
[GHotG Vol ii](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5IFjFOR4FnspMX3nlWuB7w) // when the reiatsu drops // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181202677/)  
[GHotG Vol iii](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sxLLajCezlODtAUjFAlMY) // mood : konso me // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181638220/)

— AHAHAHAHAHA YAMA CAN **DIE IN A FIRE**  
— Look, I know Rose is supposedly a huge Norwegian black metal fan which... yeah, I can totally see that... but I'm not. So he gets queso blanco and flamenco [he will take it _and he will like it_] because those bankai showgirls? Riiiiiight.  
— That goes double for you, Shinji. [Jazz is the _worst_](https://youtu.be/96UXGj6NMBI).  
— Hisagi is super goth, Renji is desperately pining for his captain, Ikkaku's a fucking [lovable] idiot and Kira's so emo his eyeliner wears eyeliner. Whereas Kensei appreciates the simple stuff in life, like punching things until they don't get up anymore.  
— Sorry not sorry _Captain Hitsugaya_ :)  
— So sad I couldn't find anything to do Tessai justice. Tessai deserved better.  


**SHINIGAMI & HOLLOWS & ARRANCAR, OH MY**

[死](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4tQhX2venhnYnuNPO7RAf8) [SHI] // a jigokucho in the hand - // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181546196/)  
[Hueco Mundo Days](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1dKfMnDzyCYud65x4LGM4P) // endless night // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181369561/)  
[Las Noches Nights](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0GeUj1ecbbHU7C8YUoG2t1) // perpetual day // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181369573/)

— The one song — the ONE song — I wanted for the Death playlist isn't available on Spotify. The **_ONE_** song. *I guess.* [_O Death_ — Jen Titus]  
— UGH Barragan.  
— Look who honestly cares about anyone but the Spice Girls, Dead Inside™, Beavis, and One [1] Sleepy Boi? [_Fiiine_, Insane In the Membrane can sit with us.]  
— Grimmjow's soundtrack is Gavin Friday's _King of Trash_ [on cassette] blasting from your neighbour's house at 3:30 in the morning. Grimmjow's soundtrack is _What's New, Pussycat?_ cued up 21 times on a diner jukebox. Grimmjow's soundtrack is Billy Idol's entire back catalogue [including the cyberpunk years. _Especially_ the cyberpunk years.]  
— Nnoitra is so gross he gets his own playlist. Nasty fucker.  
— Sleep tight, Yammy :)))))))  


**THESE NERDS**

[Substitute This](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RMKohTxOFIwDr5wHGcoSp) // deathberry // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181329251/)  
[Songs For a Dead Man](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QPhcVFFyGWyeykkcM3RMB) // kira ver. 2.0 // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181638694)  
[Fractured Moonlight On Water](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AbaXlDDlFVPCvotC1cmBz) // #ukitakelives // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008182315300/)

— AU anti-fa revolutionary feral punk Ichigo does not approve of your Soul Society bullshit [_Ichi birthday companion fic_ : [Who Protects the Protector?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823635)]  
— Find the little-emo-who-could looking morose in a dark corner near you!  
— In which the prettiest Shinigami trades his tombstone for a tail. And claws. And many, many very sharp teeth. [I am ob_sessed_ with Ukitake as a mermaid. I don't even like mermaids??] 

**THESE JERKS**

[The Spider Watches](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2fCtlAvYPIhwbt3rlTn4uT) // urahara // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181709325/)  
[Screaming Party Mix](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LCNcDa5chc5v7XzPCNygQ) // szayel // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181546191/)  
[Irredeemable](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7cL3zL29KvFkuvOepbWsxT) // <s>rapeface</s> nnoitra // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181639101/)  


— The best way to understand something is to take it apart, starting with your mind. [Creepy, tricky, amoral, cutthroat, Kubo's-original-villain Kisuke is Fun Kisuke]  
— Songs to violate the Geneva Convention to #littlebatshitinsanescientistthingz  
— Misogyny: A Game the Whole Family Can Play [remember kids — you can't spell Nnoitra without "No¡"] 

**_THESE PRECIOUS BABIES_**

[K.S. + U.J. 4 eva](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SaAoeZZSn2O7BkOgMsoLT) // shunuki // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181329280/)  
[The Peacock & The Crow](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51din4PongAb5kpWbDG7g5) // yumisagi // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008181699975/)  
[#brotp](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1X79zd3nfXcksBFuqC7dPh) // kurosado // [tracklist](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/731835008182315284/)

— Shunsui is the sappiest sap who ever sapped [_Terrible poetry re: love and choice and being totally besotted with Jūshirō companion meta/fic_ : [The Lovers - Shunsui (& Jūshirō)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733260/chapters/47291950)]  
— When a neurotic gothboi with daddy issues and a ruthless prima-donna who considers shopping a martial art get together. [I just think they're neat.]  
— The bull and the matador: Silent but violent. 

**Author's Note:**

> FtR I love Urahara the mostest, even though I love to focus on him at his absolute worst; Ukitake is a close second. I want to be then"W" in an UWU sandwich ifyouknowwhatImean.


End file.
